


BTS - Most mushy and romantic within relationships (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [51]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our "lists" series (most to least, best to worst etc.)Check out out full masterlist for more scenarios and listsFollow us on tumblr! insfiringyou.tumblr.com& play our "Your ideal BTS boyfriend" quiz: https://www.playbuzz.com/megannell10/bts-your-ideal-boyfriend-in-depth-quiz





	BTS - Most mushy and romantic within relationships (Most to Least)

**1\. J-Hope**

 

We feel that Hoseok would be unable to stop himself from complimenting you/his girlfriend, both in private and public. Even if you were not there, he would talk about you all the time to his friends in a completely loving way. When at events together, he would be unable to stop himself from showering you with affection; giving you little touches and caresses and finding it hard to leave your side. This would likely cause a lot of jealousy. Some of the other members may feel like he is making them “look bad” with their own girlfriends. Meanwhile, the girls within proximity would be jealous of how open and sincere and un-ironic he is about his love and affection for you. While he wouldn’t be the type to buy you typically romantic gifts such as chocolates and stuffed toys, he would love picking quirky things up for you he found on his travels such as accessories, plants and ornaments to add to your collection. He would occationally buy you flowers, if he passed a particularly nice florist. He wouldn’t need an excuse to do so such as a birthday or anniversary, he would just think you liked them. He would go for colourful and exotic bunches to brighten your home. His idea of romance is simply spending quality time together, cuddled up on the sofa with your limbs entwined, or going to events together.

**2\. Jimin**

 

Jimin would love showing you off to his friends at social events. He would place his arm around your waist protectively and love being seen with you. He would often buy you little, pretty gifts such as silver jewellery, flowers and chocolates. He would do this throughout the year but would go all-out on your birthday and anniversaries, spending a lot of money on you, much to the envy of your friends. He is not afraid of a little bit of public affection; he would kiss you openly even if he knew there were paparazzi around (see our “Most likely to make out with you in public” post here). He would love telling you how much he loved you and how beautiful you are on a daily basis.

**3\. Jin**

 

Jin would be very straightforward about his love and adoration for you. He would love you accompanying him to events; holding his hand and being there for emotional support. While he would not be overly touchy-feely with you at events, he wouldn’t be afraid to tell you he loved you with other people listening in. He would occationally buy you gifts such as flowers, but prefers to tell you how much he feels for you. He would tell you he loved you at least once a day and, if asked, would tell his friends how hard he has fallen for you. Your relationship would feel very stable and comfortable; with him showing you a healthy amount of affection.

 

**4\. Jungkook**

 

Jungkook would be fairly romantic when you are alone together. He would love celebrating every big event together such as your birthdays, Christmas, valentines day and anniversaries. He would love buying you flowers, chocolates and cuddly toys, even if you asked him not to. If you didn’t like these types of gifts, you would find yourself so endeared by how happy he looked when giving them to you, you would be unable to stop yourself from falling even harder for him. While he is not overly affectionate with you in public (avoiding public forms of affection except for hand holding and hugging) he would always defend you against anyone who criticised you, even if you were not with him at the time.

**5\. V**

 

Taehyung would be incredibly sweet and loving when you were alone together. He would love cuddling you, closer than close, on the couch or in bed whenever he could. He would love buying you presents at completely random times. Often he would see things he thought you would like, often from second-hand/antique stores and small, quirky boutiques, and buy you them, but he would not make a big deal out of it when he gave the gift to you. He would buy you flowers but only occationally. The bouquet would be gorgeous and unusual though and unlike anything you had ever seen. He might also pick you flowers if he had been outside or on a walk. In public, he would stand close with you, but be less publicly affectionate at social events. His ways of showing you affection can sometimes be a little inconsistent, which could lead to you feeling insecure at times. However, if you did let him know you were feeling this way, he would be quick to reassure you. (As happens in the “You ask them to ‘make love’ to you” scenario” here).

**6\. Suga**

 

Yoongi is less publicly romantic with you as he is incredibly guarded and private about his personal life. He would hold your hand if you were at an event together, but only when people were not paying much attention. He wouldn’t see his relationship as being anybody elses business but your own. However, if his girlfriend was criticised, he would be very quick to anger and would react the most violently of all the members. In private, however, he would be very sweet and loving. He is not afraid to tell you he loves you frequently, but does give you your own space and independence. He is not one to buy you gifts except for on your birthday or Christmas, and they would never be extravaggent. Instead, he prefers to show you he loves you in subtle ways. Actions speak louder than words for Yoongi and, as his girlfriend, you would be able to feel the extent and depth of his feelings for you in the way he holds, kisses and makes love to you. He would, however, find himself, more often than not subconsciously, making soft and romantic references to you and your relationship in his songs.

 

**7\. RM**

 

Namjoon is the most rational and serious member of the group within relationships and would prefer to show his love for you through his actions and words. He is not as private about his personal life as Yoongi, and would like to have you with him at social events, but he would be able to control himself when you were in public together; simply holding your hand. He would buy you very unique and thoughtful presents such as pieces of art or ornaments, which he knows you would appreciate more than flowers or chocolates. He would avoid talking about your relationship in depth with other people, prefering to keep the more personal details between yourselves. In private, he can be very sweet and loving. You would feel stable and supported with him as a boyfriend, although he is not as cuddly or openly “gushy” about your love for one another as some of the other members.


End file.
